


all for one, and one for all

by sweetsindle



Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 (Tumblr) [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A continuation of all my one shots from Dadbastian Week, All the servants and Sebastian and OCiel have all become one big family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dadbastian, Dadbastian Week 2019, Due to his tramua and finally finding a family he's very scared he'll lose them again, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family portrayed realistically, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, O!Ciel has resentment for R!Ciel and Elizabeth, O!Ciel is aroace, O!Ciel is childish because he finally feels like he's allowed to be a child, O!Ciel's real name is Aster, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sebastian eventually finds love in the form of an OC, Sebastian is OCiel's adoptive father, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not sebaciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴇᴠᴇʀ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ꜱᴇʙᴀꜱᴛɪᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴀ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ-ꜱᴏɴ ᴘᴀɪʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀꜱᴋ ᴏꜰ ꜰᴏʀᴍɪɴɢ ᴀ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴇʀᴠᴀɴᴛꜱ, ʟɪꜰᴇ ʜᴀꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ꜱʜᴏʀᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ᴡɪʟᴅ ʀɪᴅᴇ.ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʙᴇ ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴜᴘ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʀᴏʟᴇꜱ ᴏꜰ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ɪɴ ꜱᴜᴄʜ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ?ᴡɪʟʟ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ ᴛʀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ?ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴏꜰ ɢᴏᴅ, ʟᴇᴛ'ꜱ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ɴᴏᴛ./ A continuation of my Dadbastian Week 2019 one-shots! LINK: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543675 /
Relationships: Baldroy/Mey-Rin (Kuroshitsuji), Ciel Phantomhive & Edward Midford, Ciel Phantomhive & Finnian, Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive & Elizabeth Midford, Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive & Tanaka, Ciel Phantomhive & Sebastian Micahelis, Ciel Phantomhive & Sebastian Michaelis & Tanaka & Mey Rin & Finnian & Snake & Baldroy, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford, Sebastian Michaelis & Baldroy
Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 (Tumblr) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. our family isn't allowed

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my Dadbastian Week 2019 one-shots! I really, really loved writing them and reading them back, I can't tell you how much joy they brought me, as well as other people.
> 
> So I thought, why not?
> 
> The Kuro fandom really needs some light - there are so many incredibly dark fics, so why not a series of happier ones?

"Aster, dear, it's time to wake up." 

Aster squinted, shielding his eyes from the pour of oncoming-light into his room, caused by his adoptive father and demon butler, Sebastian. 

The child, yawning softly, sat up in his bed and took the opportunity to stretch his arms, sleepily looking over to the dark-haired demon. "What time is it, Sebastian? I don't know why, but it feels later than usual... " he admitted, as he reached over to his eyes and rubbed the sleep away. 

"Why, it's 10:30, sir- I mean Aster," The demon started, blushing madly in embarrassment as soon as he let 'sir' slip out. It had been a grand total of...how long has it been? And no matter how hard he tried, he always managed to always somehow accidentally call Aster, sir!

Not only was it embarrassing for him, but he felt like every time he made the mistake, it made Aster feel...Well, he didn't know. Unloved...bad, maybe? 

It wasn't his goal to wake his child up like this and remind him what once was.

Yes, he had to address him like that whenever they were in public, but that was because of a relationship like the one he, Aster and the servants had was somehow considered 'inappropriate'. 

Sebastian never really understood why it was...I mean, they weren't doing anything bad. All they were doing was coming together, and forming a much-needed family...something every single one had been lacking almost their entire lives.

It was unfair.

None of them had ever truly gotten to experience a family properly, and once they finally found themselves...they had to hide.

Only in private could they truly be a family.

In public, they had to maintain their former roles as what they had come to the Phantomhive manor - an Earl, a head butler, a maid, a gardener, a chef, a house steward, and a footman.

Just...that.

They weren't allowed to be what they all wanted to be - what they decided, wholeheartedly, WHAT THEY WERE - a small child and his young father, a loving aunt, a creative and happy older brother, a supportive uncle, a caring grandfather, and a sweet-hearted cousin. 

But in the eyes of the public, they were forced to be the latter.

Nothing more than strangers that just happened to work in the same household...

...nothing more

Oh, how badly this fucking ached. 

_He hated it._

_'Why can't we ever be together, in the way we wish? All we want is a family, the same as everyone else. Is that so wrong, to want a child of my own? So what if Aster is from another class? Are they saying-'_

"Sebastian, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

The demon felt a warm, small hand on his shoulder. "You spaced out for quite a bit, there...and you started crying. Does something hurt? Did something happen?"

Sebastian blushed madly, reaching to his face a realizing the cascade of tears gently rolling down his face. "Crying...? Oh dear-" he said, quickly rushing away from the child and stepping out of the room, pulling out the milky-white handkerchief that he kept in his coat pocket, and raised it to his face. 'How embarrassing of me! Since when did I start crying like a human infant?' 

A few seconds later, a very confused Aster rushed out into the hallway to Sebastian, who was desperately trying to wipe away his tears, the man's back faced away from the door.

Aster hugged Sebastian, gently wrapping his lean arms around the older man's waist, burying his face in the butler's back almost like he was a kitten. "What's happened...? Please tell me, Father," the teen mumbled, before pulling away. "You've been acting strangely for a few weeks, and it's well...speaking about how we all changed since last year or so, it's terribly different from usual."

Sebastian shook his head, awkwardly wiping the accumulating tears that were continuing to stream down his face with his handkerchief. "As I said before, Aster...it's nothing. A lot of things are on my mind, that are bothering me quite a bit."

"What are they? You know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you, right, Sebastian?" Aster told his father matter-of-factly, just as Sebastian turned to the boy, the butler's eyes now a bit red and puffy, rather than his usual toffee brown. 

"I-I suppose so, but with all due respect sir, that isn't you're job...or at the very least, it shouldn't be." The butler said, trying his best to finish up choking back his tears, shaking his head. "I'm the parent, and you're the child - I should be the one assuring you, Aster."

The boy sighed softly, before leaning over and giving the older man yet another hug, wanting nothing more than to help Sebastian be...happy...and smile again. 

There was nothing more in the world that Aster hated than Sebastian being unhappy! 

It tore his heart apart whenever something like this happened...and recently, it had been happening quite a bit. Sometimes, Aster would want to find his father after a long, hard day and talk to him...only for Sebastian not to be there, whenever he looked in the usual spots...

And when he did eventually find his beloved parental figure, Sebastian would be curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling in Latin that he might, couldn't decipher.

"It's _Aster,_ father. And I know what you mean, but you can't just keep being broken forever, refusing to talk to everyone about it. Something is seriously bothering you, and no matter what, I promise you, Sebastian, I WILL be getting to the bottom of it," Aster said to the demon rather matter-of-factly, giving the older being a serious, yet kind look. "I want nothing more than for everyone, you especially, to be happy! And I won't rest until you aren't crying all the time, anymore!"

"Y-You're not going to stop trying, are you...?" 

The teen grinned broadly, before giving Sebastian a small shake of the head. "Not in a million years."


	2. discussion at breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian isn't very happy, and Aster, with the aide of the rest of their understanding family, is determined to make him feel better - as well as find out what the problem is!

"What do you mean somethin's wrong, Aster?" Mey Rin asked the young teen, raising a magenta eyebrow as she and he set the table for that morning's breakfast.

"I mean that Sebastian is upset, Auntie. When he woke me up this morning to help with breakfast, he suddenly started to cry...I'm really worried about him, you know? Aster explained, setting a nearby plate down on the table-clothed covered table.

Earlier that morning, when Sebastian had gone to wake his son up for the day, he had remembered something that broke his heart. He hadn't told Aster or anyone else because he wasn't in the mood to worry anyone...that, and he was beyond embarrassed from his little scene earlier that morning.

How on earth would he ever live that down?

Him, a powerful demon, expert prankster, and superb butler - not to mention, a father, as well? 

"Oh, dear, really?" She replied, cocking her head. "If he's cryin', I think it's somethin' real serious, yes I do. After all, your father ain't one for cryin - no, he's not! Anyone that's ever been near him for more than even just a quick moment know that he don't cry!"

"Are you saying he doesn't cry at all, Mey?"

The aunt and nephew pair looked up, only to see a certain Finny carrying in a glass bowl of fresh-cut fruit from the kitchen.

"We all know that's impossible! Everyone cries -"

" - Isn't that the truth? I don't remember a bloody time where you hadn't about something positively ridiculously stupid-"

"Hey! I may not know a lot, but I'm trying my best! You know I've been workin' really hard on my studies!"

"Not hard enough-"

_"Aster!"_ Tanaka snapped as he walked into the room. "Do not speak to Finny that way! How many times have we had this conversation?" 

Aster stood there and groaned, rolling his arms as he crossed his arms. "It's not even me being rude, Gramps! It's the truth! He's an _idiot!"_

"So what if it is? And unhook your arms this instant! That's no way to talk to your elders!"

The teen groaned and did so, just as the rest of his family (excluding Sebastian, who was still in the kitchen, finishing up making the shirred eggs) piled into the dining room, their arms full of platters of food for that morning's breakfast.

"What do you say to your brother, Aster? When we all came together last year and agreed upon becoming a family, this was part of it! We wish for you, Finny, and any other children that may come along be raised correctly. You've been without a proper family for a way too long!"

"I...I know," Aster nodded, suddenly feeling very stupid for almost starting a fight with Finny, once again. I mean, seriously! It had only been a grand total of a week since he had last fought with him, earning him yet another scolding from Tanaka.

 _'Why am I like this?'_ The boy wondered, shaking his head with a sigh. "And I'm sorry...I did it without thinking again."

"Always think before you say something, says Emily," Snake murmured, as he set a platter of toast down. "That's what Joker always said."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, alright?"

"You should be saying that to Finny, not to me." 

Tanaka gently took Aster by the hand and led him to the older boy, making sure he faced the green-eyed 17-year-old. "I hate doing this, but you need to learn, alright? I'm sure your plenty tired of getting scoldings and getting dessert taken away!"

Letting out a tiny huff, Aster looked down at his shoes. "Oh, tell me about it!" he mumbled, pushing an irritating bang out of the way, that had been in his eye for the last minute. He looked up, at Finny, and awkwardly fiddling with his suit coat, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Finny. For not thinking before I replied to something you said. I didn't mean to be rude, it just...sort of came out. I'm working on it, and I'll try not to do it again!"

Finny sighed and shrugged, absentmindedly holding his hands behind his back, as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "It's fine, really. It just hurts, you know? I try my best, honest, I do!"

"I know you do, and I see that! I know how you feel, and it was wrong of me to act so harshly. I keep forgetting to remind myself to be mindful of other people's feelings, rather than just on my own! Ever since I came back four years ago, I didn't have anyone, so I didn't think it mattered anymore!"

Just as he said that Finny stepped forward and instinctively wrapped his arms around his younger brother's neck and holding him in a caring, loving embrace. 

"Finny...?" Aster asked, clearly a bit confused as the older teen held him closer, practically nuzzling his nose in the crook of the younger teen's neck. "Are you alright? I'm...sorry, again, for what I said - if your upset. I promise I am, I didn't me-"

"No, it's fine...It's just that I'm sorry, as well."

"Sorry for what? There's about nothing you have to be sorry about, especially if we're talking about me - it's my fault - I'm the arse over here!"

"Well, for starters, how I've been actin' hasn't really been helping either...the past few times I talked back myself, and I'm sure you remember the whooping I got!" Finny said with a sigh. "I shouldn't have said what I did - and last year, I would have never imagined saying it to you at all!" 

"You cried a river, and you knocked a bunch of things over when you were running to your's and Bard's room! How could I ever forget?" Aster said with a sad chuckle, biting the inside of his cheek in nervousness. 

"What's this all about?" 

Upon hearing the voice, both boys looked up, only to see a rather irritated Sebastian coming in from the kitchen, the pancakes that he had made (Aster had helped - he stirred the batter), and the shirred eggs for breakfast that morning, on their usual platters. 

"Well, Aster? Finny? What was this about?" Tanaka asked, raising a grey eyebrow as he took the platters from Sebastian, and gently set them on the places on the table. "Why don't you tell him before we all eat - so we can get this all out of the way?"

The two teens stared at each other for a second and nodded slowly. 

"Sebastian, we have something to tell you."

"Mhm-hm."

"You do?" The butler asked, placing a gloved hand on his hip, and giving the boy a look. "Let me guess, you two broke something by playing ball in the house _again,_ hm? Because let me tell you, you are both in some HOT WATER if you've gone and done it....AGAIN!"

"No, not exactly..." Aster said, letting out an awkward sigh as he shook his head. "Please don't bring Finny into this, Father. I called Finny stupid and almost caused another fight."

Sebastian gave Aster a look. "That's _all?"_

"Okay fine," the teen admitted, crossing his arms. "I called him an idiot too - oh, the horror! Why don't you just go ahead and lock me up as well, while you're at it!" 

"Stop being so over-dramatic, drama king!"

"Hey! Cut that out - I am so not a drama king! Have you met yourself? Whenever I do something, and you have to dish out punishment, their always the worst!"

"The worst, Aster? The 'worst' that's ever happened to you. my dear boy is desert took away for two months and no game time for a week!" 

"And? That was the worst! Do you know how long two months is for absolutely NO CHOCOLATE?" 

"Oh please, knowing you and Finny's relationship, I'm sure he snuck you some without my permission!"

The butler then pointed to the table, ushering everyone to it, to take their seats and start breakfast. "Everyone, let's go! You all wasted your time in the kitchen this morning when I told you that you were to be baking, not playing around!" 

"Now, Sir Randall shall be here to talk to Aster in two hours, and by then, I need you all to be fed, and doing your work. I want lunch to be on time and everything else I put on the schedule ON TIME. Do you all understand me?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

With that, everyone rushed to their usual spots and sat down, greeting everyone before starting to pass around the many foods that littered the table.

Fruit cut by Finny, pancakes made by Sebastian and Aster, scones by Snake, shirred eggs by Sebastian, and oatmeal by Bard -

the rest (Tanaka and Mey - also Aster, but he, being the master of the house, and being the least use to any kind of chores did the least amount of work) had gotten the beverages together and assisted with setting the table. 

Breakfast, among many other things, had been a great help in truly bringing their family together and had aided them in some form of a routine that they could all together -

and have a chance to spend the early hours of the morning as a family before they all attended to that day's work. 

It was an excellent chance for everyone to get to know how they were all feeling that morning, bond, and learn the plan for that day.

"Bard, hurry it up! You have ENOUGH scones, now please pass it to Tanaka! You all are dillydallying-" Sebastian started to say, giving the chef a look as he stabbed an innocent strawberry with his fork, causing it to bleed onto his plate before he took a rather vicious bite. "Everyone of you knew how much time we had, and you all wasted it! I-"

"Sebastian, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, I assure you. Now let's get a move on with this. I'm sick and tired-"

"No, he ain't, Mey. Just look at em'! Sebastian, no offense, but you've been acting...more annoyed than usual." Bard said, letting out a sigh as he passed the platter of scones to Tanaka, and received the tureen of fruit given to him by Snake. 

Grabbing the tongs that were in the bowl, Bard loaded up his plate his fruit and passed it onto Aster. "You've been actin' this way for like...what. A few days, a week at most?"

"Aster said he was real upset this morning about something, yes he was! Crying and everything - saw it with his own eyes, he did!" Mey said, looking over to Sebastian, who was now a lovely shade of red, clearly embarrassed by the mention.

"He...told you what now?"

"You were upset, Sebastian. Just own up to it, alright? No ones gonna hate you 'cause we found out you were cryin'! I don't care what anyone says, anyone and EVERYONE are allowed to cry. It's normal, and nothin' to be ashamed of. Look, I know we screw with each other a lot, and it seems like I don't like you or somethin' sometimes, but that's just not the truth. I care about you, man. We all do." Bard said to the butler, giving the demon a genuinely caring smile. "Right, guys?"

"Yes!"

"Uh-huh, of course!"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"That's true, says Emily!"

"But of course!"

Sebastian looked blankly at the people in front of him, clenching his fork so hard he felt like it was about to snap in half any second. "I...I apologize for my temper for the past few days, everyone. I know it hasn't been the best, and I know I should be setting a better example of, but...I don't know...I just have a lot on my mind. It's nothing. Don't worry, alright?"

"Don't worry? Why wouldn't we? Father...please..." Aster pleaded with the butler, giving him a worried look as he set his fork down. "Just tell us. Remember, when I first told everyone how I first felt? Remember how hard it was for me? I thought I couldn't do it, but you told me I could do it, even though it was very hard then - afterward, I felt like a whole weight had been lifted off my shoulders! I promise it'll feel the same way...after all, you know no one here will think of you differently."

"It's true, you know Sebastian," Tanaka said, bowing his head in agreement. "What would you like to tell us?"

Sebastian sat there for a while, hands in his lap as he looked down, biting his bottom lip in nervousness. Oh gosh, why did he feel this way? Never, in his entire, nearly two centuries of being alive had he ever felt this way about admitting something...especially to a group of humans, no less!

Eventually, after a bit, he finally felt like he was ready. Taking a deep breath, and without looking up at the others who were eating there breakfast as they awaited what he was going to tell them, he finally said it.

"They won't let us be a family."

Everyone, seemingly all at once looked up from their food and looked to the butler, almost immediately bombarding the butler with question after question.

"What do you mean they won't?"

"Who's they, asks Goethe?"

"Are you talking about-"

"EVERYONE! _SHUT UP!"_

Everyone practically jumped out of their seats in shock as Bard stood up from his seat, giving them all a look as he set a hand on his hip.

"Can ya all please ask em' one at a time? He's just gettin' this out to us for the first time! Where's the patience we all had with Aster when he had ta' tell us everythin'? Settle DOWN please!"

They all nodded, awkwardly apologizing as they turned back to Sebastian, who had since then had looked back up from his fidgeting hands, one of his many strands of hair behind his ear. 

"I meant that...you know how everyone is, with how we are. Every time anyone comes over, we can't act like this! We have to be what we originally were: a bunch of servants, and then there's the young master...rather than a family. I can't be Sebastian Michaelis, adoptive father to Aster Phantomhive. I have to be Sebastian Michaelis, the butler!" The man explained, with a sigh. "I utterly despise it."

"I...know what you mean, yes I do..." Mey agreed, nodding softly. "What is that they all have against it? There should be nothin' wrong with us bein' a family, no there shouldn't. We all love and understand eachother...we care for each other! I don't understand, no I don't!"

"The problem is their stuffy rich people who think people like Sebastian only want to adopt someone like Aster only for his title n' wealth - so you know, he can either leech off of em' or take it all, whichever comes first!" Bard added, running a hand through his dirty-blonde locks. 

"-Which is complete poppycock, by the way," Sebastian said, suddenly looking very annoyed. "I do believe that's one of the main reasons. That, and I'm beneath him, apparently. Oh, how I love the unnecessary prejudice from the upper classes to the lower!" he said sarcastically, taking a bit of some of the eggs on his plate.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Aster asked sarcastically, practically drowning his pancakes in the maple syrup Snake had passed down to him earlier. "I almost feel like we're living a bloody double life. In the eyes of the public, it's what Sebastian said, or else we'd get hell to pay if we were the way we acted now! I wouldn't doubt the Yard, or someone else would show up at the manor to take me away if they found out I called Sebastian 'father' and that he read me fucking fairytales for me before I go to bed!"

"Aster," Tanaka said, giving the boy a look. "I know this is an important matter but-"

The child groaned and nodded, bowing his head in an apology. "I'm sorry Gramps, I know, I know. It's important, but there's no need to use such foul language."

Tanaka nodded, motioned that Aster was forgiven and that he could carry on what he had been saying earlier.

"What I was saying was that basically: if they found out about this, I'd be taken away, Sebastian would be put in jail - or rather, the whole lot of you for 'poisoning' my mind, or something. It's hilarious!"

"How sad," Finny commented. "How could they ever think that any of us, or Sebastian, especially, would be taking advantage of you? You know how much we love you, and vise versa!"

"I know, but it doesn't matter much to them. To them, we're just servants trying to leech off of our master," Sebastian said with a sigh, as he checked his pocket watch. "Because oh yes, I cannot tell you how much I, as the _butler,_ long to adopt Aster so I can later murder him in cold blood and steal his money."

"Yes, because you sure do care about money, and my money especially a whole lot," Aster said with a dry chuckle, shoveling a forkful of syrup-drenched pancakes into his mouth. "Either way, it's fine. There's nothing we can do, and that's that. As long as no one tells of us, we'll be alright." 

"Not tell anyone? After a while, you know that's going to become rather impossible...it's going to come out in one way or another, whether good or bad..." Sebastian said with a gentle sigh. "Either way...I'm not going to sit back and let us be walked all over!"

"What do you mean, Sebastian...?"

The butler got up, gathering his empty plate and utensils, and looked up at his family, giving them all a mischevious smile. "You'll see....just wait. I think I have a _plan_."


End file.
